1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to the field of a method of fabricating a Flat Panel Display (FPD) device and, more particularly, to a method of fabricating a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device having improved display quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image using liquid crystals. The liquid crystals have various characteristics such as a dielectric constant anisotropy, a refractive index anisotropy, etc., so that the liquid crystals have a different light transmittance in accordance with an arrangement thereof.
In order to enlarge a viewing angle, a single pixel is divided into several regions so that the liquid crystals are aligned in different tilt directions from each other. A multi-domain pixel is formed according to an alignment direction of the liquid crystals. For example, liquid crystals of a first region are aligned in a first tilt direction and liquid crystals of a second region are aligned in a second tilt direction. Thus, when a user views a screen from one side of the LCD, the liquid crystals of the first region do not pass light therethrough, but the light passes the liquid crystals of the second region, thereby enlarging the viewing angle of the LCD.
In order to form the above-described multi-domain pixel, protrusions are formed on a surface of a substrate, which substrate surface is facing the liquid crystals. A property of an electric field acting on the liquid crystals is varied by the protrusions. As a result, the liquid crystals bounded by the protrusions are arranged in the different tilt directions. When the liquid crystals are tilted due to the protrusions it is referred to as a controllability of the protrusions with respect to the liquid crystals, and the controllability of the protrusions is varied according to a size of the protrusions.
Usually, the protrusions are formed by processes of coating a photoresist film on a substrate and patterning the photoresist film. In the patterning process, the size of the protrusions is varied according to an uneven surface level of the substrate. More particularly, since the unevenness of the surface is different according to each pixel, the protrusions have a different size relative to each other according to each pixel. Further, since the controllability of the protrusions with respect to the liquid crystals is varied in accordance with the size of the protrusions, the liquid crystals are aligned in a different state in each pixel. In this case, the same image information is displayed as a different image according to each pixel, thereby deteriorating the image quality of the display.